callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thundergun
The Thundergun is a Wonder Weapon featured in Zombies and can also be found via an easter egg in the campaign mission "Numbers". It appears in Kino der Toten, Ascension and the Black Ops edition of Nacht der Untoten. The Thundergun is a large, cannon-shaped weapon that fires blasts of incredibly strong compressed air. It has no iron sights, meaning it must be fired from the hip. It is able to kill large numbers of zombies with a single shot, sending them flying backwards or up. Those who are not killed by the blast are thrown backwards and will remain on the ground for a few seconds before getting back up. The Thundergun holds two rounds in its magazine, and has twelve reserve rounds. The Thundergun can only be reloaded when all shots have been fired. The Thundergun is most important during the later rounds as it is useful for clearing large groups of zombies in order to reach a downed teammate or make an escape. It is extremely useful when swarmed because it will easily kill a large group of zombies in one shot. It is often used as a reserve weapon, as it has a low amount of ammunition and a moderately slow reload. It can only be reloaded when the entire magazine is empty, except in the single player campaign mission Numbers, where one can execute a partial reload. Because of this, it is advised to shoot any extra rounds in a magazine before obtaining a Max Ammo. Wasting ammo on one zombie is not advised. It is also a decent weapon against Hellhounds as it can easily take large numbers of them out and will always kill them in one hit. Since the last hellhound will always drop a Max Ammo , it is a good strategy to use the Thundergun on the Hellhounds until they are either all dead or the Thundergun is on its last drum, in which case the user should switch to their secondary if there are any hounds left. Creation The Thundergun was originally thought by Richtofen to have been created by Dr. Maxis and that Maxis had been deliberately hiding it from him as he grew to not to trust Richtofen, although this could mean that Richtofen didn't trust Maxis and became paranoid. Richtofen even referred to it as the DG-3 (meaning he considered it to be the Wunderwaffe DG-2's successor). However, one of the radios in Ascension reveals the true creation of the Thundergun. It was a Russian weapon codenamed "Project Thunder" and was being worked on by the Ascension Group under Gersch's direction. Gersch knew about its range problem and was trying to fix it. He also knew about its small ammo (power cell) count. Finding the Thundergun in the Campaign The Thundergun can be found and used in the singleplayer level "Numbers" as an easter egg, similar to the Ray Gun in "Little Resistance." The Thundergun found in "Numbers" comes with two shots in the magazine and 12 shots in reserve. However, unlike in Zombies, it is possible to reload without the entire clip being empty. It also gains a full ammunition refill after sliding down the pipe and at the second weapons cache. Because of this, it becomes very useful when playing on Veteran. In essence, it works much like an extremely powerful shotgun, throwing and almost always instantly killing anyone caught in its massive spread, often with enough force to tear off limbs. The player can swap out for another weapon, and the player will be able to pick it back up. Sometimes after picking up another weapon, however, the Thundergun becomes unusable because of a bug. Also, if the player jumps up onto the table with the cassette player and look behind it the player will see an arrow like some that the player would see in Nazi Zombies. This Easter Egg is even available on the Wii. The steps and video on how to do it are shown below: #After the interrogation scene ends there are six big white canisters in front of the player on the walls. (Note: they are not the small propane tanks on the ground; they are the big white ones). #Shoot, or throw grenades at all six canisters until Nova-6 comes out (note: the player must cause damage to the canisters before the enemies do, so the player might want to flashbang the enemies to prevent them shooting the canisters). #Run past the ladder to a small room connected to where the player first starts the mission. #If done correctly the player will see a black tape sticking out of a cassette player next to the door way. #Hold down the action key and the tape will disappear from the cassette player, or the obvious shake in the screen as cue. #Continue on until the player gets to the first of Clarke's weapon caches, behind the fridge after the rooftop jump. #Look to the left and the player should find a cassette player. #When at the cassette player, press the use button and notice the cassette go in. #If done correctly, notice the tape goes in and the player hears several tunes, and the screen shakes. #The Thundergun will appear on the wall above the cassette player. Zombies The Thundergun can be obtained through the Mystery Box for 950 points in the maps Kino der Toten and Ascension, and the revamped Call of Duty: World at War map Nacht der Untoten. It shoots a compressed air shock-wave blast that knocks any zombies backwards that survive the original hit. When Pack-A-Punched, it becomes the "Zeus Cannon". The Zeus Cannon's magazine capacity is increased to 4, and its reserve capacity is increased to 24. It has increased range and radius, and can now knock over zombies off-screen. The Thundergun is one of the most useful weapons in Zombies Mode, especially when another player is downed. It can clear huge amounts of the undead with minimum effort, which can help the player reach the downed player extremely easily. It can kill multiple zombies without hassle and can save the player's life, but the downside is its short range. Despite being unusable, the Thundergun also makes an appearance in "Five" in the weapons-testing lab, suggesting that the Thundergun was found by the USA and was being reverse engineered by the Pentagon. It is debatable whether or not the Thundergun is better than the Wunderwaffe DG-2. The Thundergun will kill all the zombies within its range and, unlike the Wunderwaffe, it does not hurt the player when fired close-range. However, the Wunderwaffe can kill zombies which would normally be out of the Thundergun's blast range, and has the ability to kill zombies around corners. The Thundergun also has less ammo overall, and cannot be reloaded without unloading the magazine, unlike the Wunderwaffe. It is, for all intents and purposes, impossible to miss with the Thundergun if the Zombies are within its range, whereas missing with the Wunderwaffe is certainly possible. Demonstration Gallery Thunder_Gun.png|The Thundergun in Kino der Toten. Note the CCCP logo on the green tube. Thundergun reload.jpg|Reloading the Thundergun. tape player.jpg|Interact with the tape player to continue thundergun ready.jpg|Thundergun ready for pick up Thunder gun spawn.jpg|Zombie like arrow indicating the Thundergun "spawn" point ThaZeusCannon.jpg|The "Zeus Cannon" in Kino der Toten. Dempseythunder.jpg|Tank Dempsey holding the Thundergun. Trivia *The Thundergun is the only gun in Zombies that cannot reload mid-magazine. *The sound heard when receiving the Thundergun in Numbers come from transmissions of GKNOVA6. *The gun has "Osterezheniye" written on its side, which is the misspelled Russian word for "Warning", which correctly spelled is "Предострежение" (Predostrezhenie). *The two red glowing lights on the front of the canister when loaded into the gun indicate how many shots are left in the magazine, when upgraded there are three lights visible as one of them is hidden by other parts of the gun. *If zombies that are knocked down by the Thundergun's blast are attacked by players, they will instantly be back up on their feet, instead of slowly rising up. *If you get the Thundergun on Numbers, you may hear zombies scream when you kill an enemy. *The Thundergun and the Ray Gun are the only Wonder Weapons that can be found in campaign. These are also the only two Wonder Weapons to have an official pick-up icon. *Despite its rarity, the Thundergun's pick-up icon is actually very detailed. *The Thundergun deals no friendly fire damage in "Numbers". *There is an unusable Thundergun in a metal locker in "Five". It is in the same room as the unusable Winter's Howl and Death Machine. *On all consoles, when the Thundergun is being used in the campaign, the Russians start screaming like zombies. *If the player turns off rag doll effects, zombies will not fly backwards when shot, just fall as if they were taken out by conventional weapons. *Occasionally, Zombies caught at close range in the blast will not be affected at all, as if the weapon missed them entirely. *"Stainless Steel" can be seen written on the Thundergun. *The Thundergun was originally going to be a usable weapon on "Five", as there are quotes in the games files for each character, as can be seen here *The reload sound of the Thundergun in third person is that of the Crossbow. *The Thundergun in "Numbers" can be reloaded mid-magazine. *The Thundergun in first person is held at the hip, when, in third person, the Thundergun is held over the shoulder like a rocket launcher. *Zombies killed by the Thundergun will not drop power-ups. *It is possible for two players to have the Thundergun at the same time. The only known way of doing this is by two or more players going to separate mystery boxes during a fire sale before anyone has gotten the Thundergun. If they are lucky, the Thundergun can appear in both boxes at the same time allowing more than one person to have the Thundergun. *When you shoot a Space Monkey with the Thundergun, it will float as in space, but will not die. *When obtaining the Thundergun in Numbers, you can mysteriously obtain more ammo for it after sliding down the pipe even though no other Thundergun is there or no essence of ammunition. Video Video:Call Of Duty:Black Ops Zombies New Badass Gun(Thunder Gun)|The Thunder Gun in action. Video:Call of Duty Black Ops Kino Der Toten Every Weapon Upgraded! Missing ThunderGun(Chuck Norris Cannon)|The Thundergun pack-a-punched into the Zeus Cannon Video:Upgraded Thunder Gun and Ray Gun on Kino der Toten|The Upgraded Thunder Gun and Ray Gun Video:How to get the Thundergun in Black Ops Easter Egg|How to get the Thundergun in the level "Numbers". Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Easter eggs Category:Ascension Category:Zombies Mode